


Theme Parks Are For Superheros Too

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Almost 12!, Early Birthday Present, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Peter Is 11, Prompt Fic, Supposed To Be All Fluff But Angst Gives Me Life, Theme Parks, Uncle Sam, Uncles Are Fun, angsty peter, uncle Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter's Uncles are the coolest!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Superfamily One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Theme Parks Are For Superheros Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Day_Dreams22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_Dreams22/gifts).



> For the wonderful Day_Dreams22 💕💕💕
> 
> The prompt was suppose to be "all fun" but angsty Peter is my life.

Peter couldn’t breathe he was so EXCITED!!!!

“Dad! Dad! Dad, Dad, Dad, DAD!!!” Peter used his socks to slide on the kitchen floor and slammed into the counter. “Guess what?”

Tony chuckled as his 11 year old son didn’t give him a chance to guess. 

“Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam want to take me to The Great Escape Theme Park,” the boy was so excited he jumped and wiggled around the entire time he spoke. “Can I go? Please, please!” Peter clasped his hands together and gave his best puppy eyes. 

Tony pretended to think as Steve walked in wanting coffee. Of course the uncles had talked to the parents first. It was going to be an early birthday present for the boy. What he didn’t know was he was allowed to bring two friends with him. 

Tony pretended to think about it. “Hmmm, I don’t know. What do you think Papa?” he looked at Steve trying to hide his smirk as Peter whined in anticipation. 

Steve sighed and he took a sip of the brown liquid. “I don’t know. I think Uncle Bucky is pretty boring. And I don’t want Peter to get bored at such a fun place. Maybbbbeeeee,” he drew out the word in thought. “He should have a couple of friends go.”

Peter gasped. This just kept getting better and better. 

Steve and Tony couldn’t hold it together any long and burst out laughing. 

“Do I get to go?” Peter asked. THEY STILL HADN'T TOLD HIM!!!!

“Yes,” Steve said as he caught an arm full of excited Peter. 

“YAY!! Thank you, thank you,” Peter said as he raced off to his room to call Ned and MJ. A couple of friends meant two right.

Peter’s birthday couldn’t come fast enough...well actually the day before. 

He had asked Ned and MJ to come with him but MJ wanted to study for a test more so now it was just Ned coming. 

The morning before his birthday he didn’t waste time with the elevator and took the two flights of stairs three stairs at a time. He ran through the door to see Uncle Sam sit at the kitchen counter drinking his coffee, slowllllyyyyy.

Peter ran over to the falcon. “You ready Uncle Sam, huh, huh, huh?! Where’s Uncle Bucky?” The boy didn’t wait for answers as he ran down the hall. 

Sam smiled into his coffee as he heard running, a jump and then a grunt. He sat down his coffee as he heard a shriek than laughter. 

Bucky came in the room with Peter slung over his shoulder with a wide smile on his face. He threw the kid onto the couch and headed to get his own coffee. 

Peter grunted as he landed on the couch and his curls flew in his face. He blew the curls out of his face and laughed to follow Uncle Sam around till Uncle Bucky had had his coffee. Which he drank to slowly for his nephew’s taste. 

Finally, finally, they headed to Uncle Sam pickup truck to go get Ned and go to the theme park. 

Pete bounded up to Ned’s house and knocked enthusiastically on the door while his uncles waited in the running truck. Mrs. Leeds answered the door with a smile. “Hi Peter?”

“Hi Mrs. Leeds. Where’s Ned please?” Peter bounced on his heels. He was nice enough to answer the woman but looked around her for his friend. 

“Ned is sick honey, I’m sorry. He really wanted to go,” Mrs. Leeds replied sadly. She knew both boys had been looking forward to today. 

Sam and Bucky were talking waiting for the boy to get his friend when Bucky noticed Peter’s shoulders sag. “Something’s wrong?” is all he said before he got out and ran to Peter.

Sam rolled his eyes at his overprotective husband. With speed that could be mistaken for teleportation Bucky was by Peter’s side. Sam watched as the adults talked for a bit then the ex-soldier and nephew loaded back up in the truck. Sam reached back and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Where’s Ned buddy?” 

“He’s sick,” Peter mumbled as he plopped back against the seat. 

“We aren’t that old, we can still be fun,” Sam said as he pulled into traffic. “Well one of us aren’t that old,” he grinned at Bucky. Bucky shoulder checked him then winked at Peter who smiled. 

Their nephew had perked back up on the hour drive to The Great Escape Theme Park as the uncles traded fun stories of Steve. 

Peter was a big kid at 11, 12 tomorrow, but he held onto his Uncle Bucky’s hand as he pulls him towards the gate. He bounced excitedly as Uncle Sam bought the tickets.

Peter had been to a theme park before but not with his Uncles. “Uncle Bucky look! That is the Comet,” he pointed up at the roller coaster that drops you over 85 feet and can reach speeds up to 55 miles per hour. 

“Wow,” Bucky said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. He knew Peter would get it and laughed. 

“You’ll like it when you get up there. But that is the last ride,” Peter said as he raced over to Sam who was making his way over to them. “Did you get the tickets? Can we go in?”

“Yes, go,” Sam laughed as Peter took off for the nearest ride, the Sasquatch. A thrill ride that takes you up 192 lets you hang for 10 tense seconds before dropping you at a rate of three seconds. It took your breath away so Sam got to laugh at Peter’s face that was open in a silent scream, fear and adrenaline on his face. Even though Peter was small for an 11 year old boy, Sam had to give it   
to the kid, he was brave. Sam had seen grown men cry during their first flight test. 

Being an Avenger had its perks, Peter and his uncles got to go to the front of the line every single time. And if the occasional person had a problem with it, a signed object or glare worked. Lucky it was a happy place to be so only a couple people had problems. 

They headed to the Screaming Demon, then the Alpine Slide. (That was Bucky’s favorite.)

Sam’s favorite was the Desperate Plunge. The water cooled them all off. 

Peter’s favorite was the Comet but that was for the last ride. After a couple hours they had ice cream to cool down again in the 92° weather with 60% humidity. 

Peter smiled and laughed so hard it hurt his mouth. Uncle Sam had pushed Uncle Bucky over a small gate in a pond. Peter tried not to laugh to hard when the park security came over and told the grown men to not do that. Both men nodded but had to stifle giggles as they walked away. Peter burst out laughing as Uncle Sam tackled him and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“No Un-uncle S-Sam,” Peter said through his laughter as the man tickled his nephew. When he was back on his own two feet he took a deep breath. “I wanna go on the bumper cars now,” and raced off to the race track. He wasn't happy when Uncle Bucky with flying colors. 

“Nope, nope didn’t like it,” Sam glared at his husband and nephew as they laughed. The Greezed Lightnin’ hadn’t set well with the man. He was the Falcon and birds weren’t meant to fly upside down. 

Granted Bucky wasn’t that thrilled about being upside down but watching Sam had been funnier. The poor man had screamed like he was dying while Peter was screaming in happiness. Unfortunately because of the Winter Soldier, Bucky doesn’t scream and in general had everyday trouble showing large emotions. 

Peter laughed as his uncle, holding his stomach. He stood still for a moment to catch his breath. “I’m thirsty.”

“Ok pal,” Bucky said. “We have refillable drinks,” they headed to the Alpine refill station where they got an icee for each of them. 

Peter took a couple sips of his berry blue blast icee. “I’m hungry,’ he looked up at Uncle Sam. 

Sam smiled. “For a snack or chicken strips?” 

Peter took a moment to think and sip of his cool drink. “I want a burger not chicken nuggets. Chicken nuggets are for kids.”

“Ok,” Bucky stated as he looked at the park map. “Shark Bites?” he looked at Sam for conformation. 

Peter shook his head. “No, I want a funnel cake. Please,” he added after the look Uncle Sam gave him.

“To the carousel,” Bucky cheered as he hosted Peter up on his shoulders. Peter giggled each time he sat his cold drink on Uncle Bucky’s head. “Eww,” Bucky groaned as he felt the sticky liquid in his hair when he set the kid down. Peter giggled more. Sam rolled his eyes as Bucky wiped the condensation off of his own slushy and wiped it on Peter’s face who screeched and ran away. 

Bucky laughed at his nephew, picked an empty table and sat down. They were near the carousel and could see the funnel house from here. “Alright Pete, Uncle Sam and I are old and are going to rest. Here is some money. I want a chocolate strawberry funnel cake please.”

Peter grinned wildly when his uncle handed him the $50 bill. He had handled money before because he was a Stark after all but this was the first time he would do a transaction alone. He asked if Uncle Sam wanted anything, who said no and ran for the small funnel shop. 

Peter entered the shop and waited in line and got to the counter. “Hi, umm can I have a chocolate strawberry funnel cake and a umm...a caramel apple cheesecake funnel cake with rainbow sprinkles and mini chocolate chips   
please.” he gave a smile. “Oh and whipped cream please.” So much sugar. But he needed it for all the rides he was going to go on. 

The young teen at the counter looked less than impressed by the small 10 year old in front of him. “28.50 please,” he deadpanned. Peter grinned and handed over the bill. The teen looked at it but didn’t take it. “We don’t take $50 or $100. You’re going to have to go to Boot Hill Subs to get change.” 

Peter blushed and looked embarrassed. “Oh, um ok.”

“Come on kid, move!” A man waiting in line called out. He had two angry toddlers and was already done with the day. 

Peter muttered a sorry and then left. Once outside he took a moment and thought. The Boot Hill Sub restaurant was still in sight of the carousel and he could see the metal glistening off of Uncle Bucky’s arm. Uncle Sam was chillin’ back in his seat with his sunglasses over his eyes. 

He could go and get change. He was a big kid. He was 11, almost 12! With a determined nod he headed to the Boot Hill Subs restaurant. This time he didn’t have any problems at the counter and got change. The lady did call him cute though. He wasn’t cute, he was handsome. A handsome man, cute was for babies. 

He shoved the bills in his pocket and headed outside then stopped. He hadn’t noticed that there was a fork in the road before. Oh well, that’s ok. He had come from the right, right? Or the left?

Then Peter sighed in relief when he saw the sun glistening off of Bucky’s arm. He smiled and walked towards his uncles going back to the funnel shop first. 

After a couple moments Peter stopped looking at the roller coaster and noticed that he didn’t remember that tree. Or that water ride. 

‘Wait, don’t panic, find the sun on Uncle Bucky’s arm,’ Peter told himself. 

He sighed when he found the sun on metal and ran over to the carousel ride. But this one was pink and smaller. And no Uncle Bucky or Uncle Sam. 

Sam sighed at the dumb joke Bucky was saying about the pigeon on the ground and how it was related to him. Peter hadn’t been back in a while and he voiced his thoughts to his husband. 

“Funnel cakes take a while to make babe. Especially with all the sugar he probably added,” Bucky put his hair with a hair tie. 

“This long?” Sam questioned and looked around for Peter. Not in sight. He looked at Bucky who followed him to the funnel shop. No Peter. 

This just got serious.

A lost kid. And an Avengers kid at that. 

The two men decided to stick together as they search for their nephew. They knew they could split up but they hadn’t brought any weapons, they needed the protection from each other. 

“Peter! Peter!”

“Pete! Peter Benjamin Stark!” Bucky let out a wolf whistle, nice and loud. 

“Who are you looking for?” A woman with a toddler strapped to her chest asked. 

Bucky looked skeptical so Sam told her. “A small 20 year old boy. Brown eyes and curls.”

The woman said she thought she had seen the lost boy over by the Princess Carousel. 

Peter was having trouble breathing. Where was his uncles? He could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He wiped his leaking nose on his t-shirt. Calm down. He knew what to do. He saw a man in a yellow security shirt and got his attention. 

“Sir, I need help. I can’t--”

“Peter!”

Peter whirled around and saw Uncle Sam running towards him with Uncle Bucky by his side. “Uncle Sam!” Peter ran towards the man.

Sam stopped and knelt down just in time to catch Peter in a bone crunching hug. “Oh Peter,” he sighed in relief. 

Peter let the tears flow as he found safety in his uncle’s arms. “I-I’m s-so-sorry. They wouldn’t take the fifty. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry,” he pulled away from Uncle Sam and wiped his face on his sleeve. 

Bucky picked the boy up and gave him his own strong hug. “Listen here. You thought you could do it and you did it. You just got a little lost but you did the right thing and asked a security person.”

“That’s what Papa taught me to do,” Peter said as he wiped his eyes one more time. 

“Good job Pete,” Sam ruffled his hair. 

Peter held onto his uncles’ hand for a bit til he gained his confidence. “I’m hungry.” He hadn’t been able to get the funnel cakes. He looked down at the ground. 

“We can go to Shark Bites and get hamburgers,” Uncle Bucky said with a smile. 

Peter shook his head. “No, I want chicken strips.”

“Sounds good to me,” chirped Sam. 

After lunch and a couple more rides, Sam could til his nephew was getting tired. He was dragging his feet and would pout if Bucky tried to tickle him. 

“I call the last ride is the Comet then we headed home,” Sam suggested as he put Peter on his shoulders. 

  
Peter perked up at that. “Yeah, remember Uncle Bucky you’re going to like it.”

Bucky hummed as they headed to train that would take them to the back of the park where the biggest roller coaster was. 

“Wow.”

Peter was hanging onto his younger uncle for dear life. In laughter. 

Uncle Bucky hadn’t liked the Comet AT ALL! It was to fast and loud for his liking. The wind had felt cold on his face, and the sirens that went off periodically hurt his ears. 

He had yelled in Russian some choice swear words and had crushed the metal lap bar with his own metal hand. Luckily his young nephew had yet to learn the language and had just found the incident funny as a 10 year old would. 

Sam knew Russian and had found the incident funny for a whole new reason. 

Bucky shook it off and they made it back to the to car just in time for Peter to crash. 

“I want to sit in the front seat, I’m almost 12,” Peter whined as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Maybe next time pal,”Bucky said and ruffled the boy hair who gave a pout but crawled into the backseat. 

It was a good thing I suppose as Peter fell asleep not 10 minutes into the drive. It would have been awkward for Bucky and Sam to talk if Bucky had been in the backseat. 

“Come on buddy,” Bucky cooed as he picked the sleeping Peter up and carried him to the elevator then the Rogers-Stark floor. The Captain and genius were sitting on the couch watching tv when they trio entered and stayed silent till Bucky put the boy to bed and returned to the living room. 

“Well at least he’s safe,” Steve was saying. “And tired,” everyone laughed, quietly. 

“Same,” Sam joked as he stood up and stretched. Everyone smiled.   
“Thank you,” Tony said as he stood and stretched as well. Though he wasn’t headed for a nap, he was headed to the lab. Surprise, surprise, surprise. 

Peter stretched and groaned. He wanted to curl back into his nice warm bed but Papa had called dinner. 

And he had so much to tell everyone, especially Ned and MJ. His uncles were the coolest!


End file.
